Narcissism
by Kabuto Yakushi
Summary: xXCurrently a WIPXxxXContestshipping in later chaptersXxAfter Munchlax causes trouble for May, and Drew returns with his insults, the two get caught in a Pokemon battle! But what else will happen between the two? xXStory better than summaryXx
1. A Challenge Rises

'_Aaargh! Why does he have to be so arrogant?! Can't he just leave me alone for once?_' May was walking home from the Pokemon Academy, after enduring yet another barrage of sarcastic comments and insults from Kanto's number one jerk-face (In her opinion), Drew.

**Flashback**

_May was sitting at the entrance gate, waiting for Misty and Ash to join her. Students were running past her, bidding their farewell to each other. As May looked around, she saw no sign of Misty or Ash, so she started towards the main entrance. Some students were enjoying a very late lunch and a chat, and she could smell the food they were eating. Sadly, so could a certain Pokemon. A white light shot out of May's waist pack (A/N: Sorry, don't know what it's called xD), revealing a large, blue and white Pokemon. Munchlax looked around, sniffing the air. He could obviously smell the food. Before May could realise what was happening, the Pokemon was running towards the other students, gobbling up their food._

_When May finally recalled Munchlax and finished apologising to her schoolmates, she turned around, only to find her face met by another, only 2 inches separating their noses._

"_Looks like someone __**still **__can't control their Pokemon!" May heard the all-too-familiar voice from in front of her. "What do you want, Drew?" She put emphasis on his name._

_Drew furrowed his brows. "Love you too, May. Honestly, are you __**ever **__going to be able to command your Pokemon? I mean, even a small little Munchlax is too much for you." _

_Drew walked passed her, leaving May glaring at the empty space in front of her face. She gritted her teeth, and stormed off ahead of him, whacking him in the shoulder as she passed him._

_**End Flashback**_

"May! Wait up!"

May could hear Misty calling her from behind. May turned, and saw the orange-haired girl, and a familiar black haired boy, being dragged behind her. May smiled slightly, before letting it fade away. "Uh-oh. If May's frowning, and Drew's smirking…" Misty began, before Ash cut in "Something's going on!" Misty pinched Ash's ear, before correcting him. "No, something's _happened_. Two different things." Ash winced, before Misty shoved him to the side. "So, what'd Mr. Sarcasm do this time?" she asked May, who was now watching her feet. "O-oh, nothing. It was my fault, really…" "What was your fault?"

By this time, Ash had recovered from his shoving, and was now standing beside Misty, a slightly worried expression adorning his face.

"Well...Munchlax got loose, and started stealing people's food and upturning chairs and tables. Then Drew questioned my ability as a coordinator." Tears were welling up in May's eyes as she remembered the many times they had argued over each other's coordinating skills. But…I'd thought he'd forgotten all that…" May sniffed, and Misty moved over to comfort her. Placing her arm on May's shoulder, she spoke.

"How about we go grab some coffee at the café? That ought to cheer you up!" May nodded slightly, and Misty grabbed Ash's jacket before they walked off together.

As they approached the Triangle Café, a droplet of rain landed on Ash's nose. "Uh, guys, I think it might rain soon…"

Misty and May both looked up at the dark, grey clouds surrounding the pleasant blue of the sky. May quickened her pace, not wanting to get caught in any rain that was planning to fall.

The bell rang as May pushed open the café, and the waitresses all shot a glance towards the door, smiling at the newcomers. May led Misty and Ash to their seats, and sat down and one of the black-dressed waitresses ran over to them. "Good afternoon! May I take your order?"

"A cappuccino, please" Misty replied.

"I'll just have a bagel" Ash murmured from the spot on the floor that Misty had oh-so lovingly thrown him down on.

"Um…I'll take a mocha, thanks" May said, staring at the table.

"C'mon, cheer up! Drew's not here, is he? No. So you should try to relax!" Misty comforted May quietly.

May sighed, thinking over what her rival had said only a few minutes ago. She grabbed some money, slammed it on the table and stood up. She began to walk past Misty, but Misty quickly got up to stop her.

"Where're you off to? Don't tell me you're leaving? We haven't even gotten our drinks yet!"

"I've been thinking about what Drew said – "

"She's been thinking about Drew!" Ash cut in, only to get flicked on the ear by Misty.

"Go on" she said, shooting Ash a deadly glare.

"Well I've been thinking about what he said, and I've decided to go train. Maybe then he'll realise what a great coordinator I really am."

"May, you don't have to go out of your way for a jerk like him!"  
"A jerk like who?" Came a voice from behind Misty. She gasped, and turned to see a familiar green-haired boy smirking towards her and May.

"A jerk like you! Can't you just leave May alone?"

"Sorry. I just thought a lost cause like May deserved some help."

"Help?! You call _that _help?"

'_Here she goes again…' _Ash thought to himself.

"The only thing you're helping with is upsetting May!"

May pulled Misty over to the side.

"Misty, leave it. He's right, I need…help."

"Fine!" Misty turned to Drew, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and threw him towards May.

"A battle. You two. Now."


	2. It's Time For Battle!

Flygon wheeled around in midair, raising it's tail up in front of it's emerald green body, before sharply slamming it down, sending a powerful Sandstorm straight towards Blaziken. The sand twisted and writhed through the air, like a snake. br 

"Blaziken, quick, get out of there!" May, the brunette haired coordinator yelled from the front of the battle field, her eyes wide with fear and excitement. br 

Hearing its trainer's command, Blaziken swiftly leaped into the air with such force, a trail of flame could be seen on the ground. The sandstorm died down, and Blaziken landed softly on the earthy ground again. br 

"Absol, now use Iron Tail!" Drew called from the opposite end of the battle field, a stern look in his eyes. br 

The white furred Pokemon began to run towards Blaziken, its tail glowing a light shade of silver, signifying the Iron Tail attack. br 

"Beautifly, use Psychic on Absol!" May called to her multicoloured butterfly Pokemon, which was carefully surveying the battle. br 

Drew heard his opponent's command, and, realising that Psychic could ruin his plan for victory, yelled another command to his dragon type ally, Flygon. br 

"Flygon, use Quick Attack and stop Beautifly! Now!"

br  
Flygon let out a rather loud cry before zooming in on Beautifly, whose eyes had begun to glow a light blue. br  
"Beautifly, look out!" May called out to her Pokemon, who was now about a metre away from the dragon Pokemon, but it was too late. Flygon's tailed slammed hard into Beautifly, who was sent flying backward by the blow. Beautifly skid along the ground, sending dirt flying through the air.

br  
"Beautifly, please, get up!" May desperately called to her Pokemon, but Beautifly didn't respond. She took out a Pokeball and a red light was emitted, pulling Beautifly back.

br  
br  
Absol's Iron Tail hit Blaziken square in the chest, and it was thrown onto it's back. Absol jumped back to join its comrade, congratulating Flygon on it's victory.

br  
"Yeah, good work Flygon!" Drew called when he saw that the attack had worked without a hitch.

br  
Now it was just Blaziken, against Drew's Flygon and Absol, and May knew that those two weren't going down without one helluva fight. May straightened herself up, and so did Blaziken. It was obvious Blaziken was exhausted, but it wasn't going to give up.

br  
"Flygon, now use Steel Wing! Absol, Water Pulse!" Drew yelled, as his Pokemon cried out. Flygon's wings glowed silver and Absol started to generate waves of water around itself.

br  
May gasped at the call of attacks, before looking at her tired Blaziken. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. She knew that if she dodged Water Pulse, Flygon's Steel Wing would probably hit, and vice-versa. Either way, Blaziken would be in trouble. Unless…

br  
br  
Blaziken evaded Absol's Water Pulse attack, and with mere seconds to spare, jumped onto Flygon's back, taking half the damage of the Steel Wing attack. Flygon looped in the air wildly, trying to get Blaziken off of it.

br  
"Good work, Blaziken, now finish it with Fire Blast!" May felt happy now, things were looking up for her.

br  
Blaziken opened it's beak, and sent a gush of flames down onto Flygon. Everyone heard Flygon cy out in pain, before hitting the ground with a thud. Drew gasped, before returning Flygon to it's Pokeball.

"Good work Flygon, you were great."

br  
You were awesome, Blaziken! Good job!" May congratulated her Pokemon, and then her gaze switched to her opponent, who, oddly enough, looked none too disappointed by the loss of his one Pokemon. In fact, he looked happy.

br  
br  
And he was. Drew was happy, because May had gotten a lot stronger than she used to be, and so had her Pokemon. He smiled, before returning Absol to it's Pokeball, too.

br  
"Good battle, May. You win."


End file.
